


Trapped In Dramaland

by TemiDark



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Dramaland, Fantasy, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark
Summary: Because of your friend you got dragged into something you didn't sign up for, next thing you know you are send inside the Dramaland, where both GOT7 and BTS seemed to be trapped, it's up to you to find a way to rescue them.





	1. Weird K-pop Meet-up

A few days ago you were invited to a fellow meet-up together with another k-poppers in town, by your enthusiastic friend that seemed to have organized the whole event all by herself. She somehow managed to swiftly convince you to come after explaining and throwing so many arguments she could come up with, everything from that you usually sat home doing practically nothing to that her nice friends could teach you some of the k-pop choreographies you were eager to learn, but that were too difficult to grasp on your own. But if you had to be truthful with yourself you just agreed so she would stop nagging you about it the whole time, then again you hardly had any friends that shared your burning passion for k-pop so maybe this could be a nice change of a pace and of course this would end up with you making new friends. Dedicated to making new friendships you gazed again at your GPS in your phone, you hardly visited this part of the city and the meet-up was held in someone’s house you knew nothing about, you only hoped for this experience to not be awkward at all. Usually, people ignored your presence, you seriously hoped for this to not happen this time around.

“Let’s see this must be it.” you were given the address, but you may have got a little bit lost on the way here which made you a few minutes late, but finally you reached your destination and that’s what mattered. Now you gazed at the big villa before you, which made you wonder how rich this girl’s parents were even, even so, you were informed they didn’t mind having some people over and that they would be away for a business trip on that day so you didn’t need to worry about any questions about your relationship with their daughter. But you found the whole house strange even if it was in the middle of the day some of the windows were covered by heavy curtains that didn’t seem to let any of the sunlight inside. Titling your head in confusion wondering if someone was sleeping there you finally built up the confidence to press the bell button. You heard how the sound from the bell spread itself inside the house and soon you saw a little figure running your way, basically blasting open any door in her way.

“You're finally here!” you heard your friend scream on the top of her lungs, that was apparently strangely overjoyed about your appearance.

“For a moment I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it here. That would be bad.” the last part made you question her as usually, she wasn’t this affectionate.

“Why?” you managed to ask only now realizing the strange cloak with a hood resting on her shoulders. She then got nervous at the question so the following answer seemed like a lame excuse.

“I just don’t think it’s going to be as fun without you.” which made you raise an eyebrow.

“You saying it to a person that usually kills the party with their grumpy attitude.” you mentioned as she just waved it off as she started to drag you inside the house even if you tried to up a fight wanting to prove you are perfectly capable to walk on your own.

“So like what’s with the clothes? You guys gonna film some cover or what?” you finally managed to ask as it seemed to have bothered you too much. Usually, people that liked k-pop dressed in sort of way, they didn’t want to look like wizards because that’s what you thought of the outfit since you laid your eyes on it. Yet she seemed to ignore the question apparently rushing back to something which made you question whatever you must have really interrupted some sorta shooting, or maybe they were playing dungeons and dragons. You decided to let it go, yet the next sight you managed to experience left you speechless. Here they were the other fellow k-poppers sitting in a circle beside a pentagram that looked as if it was drawn in blood. That probably wasn’t the worst part of it all, they seemed to have similar cloaks with printed out faces of idols glued to their faces. Maybe it was time to run, but before you could even lift a finger your friend basically pushed you inside an empty spot around the circle.

“What is happening here? Is this some kind of joke?” yet they didn’t say much even if you basically yelled in their faces instead, they started a fire while putting some k-pop merch inside of it everything being either from GOT7 or BTS.

“You trying to summon someone? Like a demon, I must be at the wrong party then.” you tried to escape but your friend and her minions held you in place not letting you slip their strong grips. You had no idea whatever you should call for police or beat everyone up and get the hell out of here, being so deep in thought you didn’t notice when someone struck your finger with a nail and dripped some of your blood inside the fireplace.

“I don’t want to be a sacrifice!” you managed to yell out to which someone answered.

“We just going to make sure your Oppa marries with you, this is a secret ritual only passed through our members.” which made you say.

“I don’t need no marriage with anyone, so hell to the no with this! Is this how you spend your time? Sorry to say but if I met any of them I would only want to be their friends!” that’s basically how you thought which made everyone clap at your incredible speech, the atmosphere around here made it seem in your eyes that they found the right person for this crazy charade.

“What is going on even here? Let me go! You all are crazy!” but before you could attempt your third escape by kicking and throwing your legs around, a sudden light fell upon you, blinding you in the progress.

“What is happening?!” you yelled out to which an answer from an unknown person fell upon you.

“We found a pure maiden, finally you are now to be sent to Dramaland to rescue our Oppas!" anything afterwards that they said sounded like a nonidentifying chants that started to grew weaker and more distant every second that passed by, which made you unable to ask any more questions about the situation you found yourself in. Was it your end? Were they planning to make you into one of them by sending you to a place called Dramaland while you would be replaced by a crazy k-pop fan alien? So many questions went around inside your mind making you start to panic, worried for your well-being, that was until you fell unconscious.


	2. Welcome To Dramaland

Soon you woke up in an unfamiliar bed, quite shocked. All the panic from before made you wake up really sweaty as if you rose up from the bed thanks to experiencing a really uncomfortable nightmare under the night, which you knew wasn't true as whatever seemed as real as it could possibly be. Looking around you couldn’t make out in any slightest where you were at. But you realized you were in some room you never laid your eyes on ever before. As you lay there suddenly a window popped up with text that quite shocked you, now it all felt like a some game simulation, feeling you were kinda trapped here you could feel how your hands starting shaking, but you saw a familiar name which apparently tried to apologize to you about the whole deal that just recently occurred.

“ _I’m sorry for scaring you and all, but it needed to be done. We feared we couldn’t be able to find another person for this rescue mission and so we sent you right away.”_ which those words not really knowing if you should type or say something, you decided to go with the letter as there was no keyboard you could use.

“Have you thought about that now police may be searching for me once my parents realize I’m gone?” now all the girls present at the k-pop meet-up realized their mistake as recently they haven't given any thoughts about the lone girl they tried to send out there to save their precious idols.

“ _You do have a point.”_ Someone wrote as you just shaken your head not believing their incompetence.

“Now care to explain what the hell is going on before I kill a man out of frustration?" All the girls on the other side gulped as they were scared you would kill one of the idols inside from your boiling anger.

“ _We will, just please calm down.”_ It seemed that they could hear you, which made you realize they probably have seen all this from some kind of telescreen.

“Sure but someone better take hand of my parents and make sure they won’t be bothered much by my disappearance. Tell them I won a lottery and dragged my ass to Korea or something. Or you (f/n) founded me a trip to the land of my dreams.” you knew this would have worked as they rarely called you anyway if they knew you were gone for a trip they wouldn’t bother you much about it later on. Your friend managed to take notes and she tried to make sure to deliver this message to them as best as she could, they didn’t want police to investigate this house and come to a strange conclusion they maybe killed you and got rid of the body, dumping it somewhere far away.

“So anyway what is going on here, explain.” you demanded some kind of answers, so you could get this strange situation over with, so you could return to your normal lifestyle. That’s when you saw someone with another nickname has written something.

“ _Well we sent you to Dramaland made by the person that kidnapped both GOT7 and BTS and trapped them inside this dimension, we wanted to walk in and rescue them ourself once we found out, but unfortunately you need to have good or none intentions at all to be able to enter. So we kinda tested you and you seemed to be the right person for the task, so we sent you right away.” well that sure was strange and weird, because who would have thought about kidnapping Korean idols to trap them inside pocket dimensions. Sighting you nodded understanding your situation._

“ _So you guys won’t let me out until I return the idols to their rightful place?”_ you questioned as someone managed to write “yes.” Well, there was not much you could have done because you already were here there least you could do was accepting your fate and getting this over with as fast as you could.

“So what task do I need to complete to get back, like how I am supposed to help them?” it didn’t seem like they had any answers to those questions themselves.

“ _Well you need to figure it out on your own, how to get back and how to release the idols, but there are certain rules in this world you need to follow, because it’s called Dramaland everything going to be like in Korean Dramas, who you going to see inside are the idols themselves who lost their memories, and being inside those dramas is the only thing they know of. It’s like every life to them, where they play out certain roles.”_ You nodded trying to follow up on what she wrote the best you possibly could, she was typing it all so fast that you needed to stay really focused.

“ _Apparently the first role you got applied on is first female lead.”_ you sat there in like a trance wondering what kind of things you just needed to go thru just because of this single role.

“Does it involving kissing?” you asked uncertainly and soon the answer came back in a flash.

“ _To be able to go to next set up drama, both the female and male lead need to kiss, apparently there is a certain time limit, we are not sure what’s going to happen, but maybe you could die for not following your role. Or you be just thrown out from the Dramaland and we need to find another person to replace you.”_ you sat there dumbfounded as she made it sound like it was no big deal that you could get killed.

“ _Anyway let’s not waste any more time, you are the female lead searching for work. Soon you going to be admitted to work under the male leads company. It’s up to you how the romance is going to go, so good luck. Your so called parents are downstairs, better go before they become suspicious. Even so, every person is going to ignore this little window which we going to communicate thru, you could say it’s going to be invisible to them or something.”_ Rising up you started to put up some outfit you decided on, where you got many complaints from the other girls on the other side.

“If you can, try stopping me.” realizing they couldn’t the whole chat calmed down and soon you gracefully walked down stairs just to see an usual sight. Jungkook stood behind the stoves making some breakfast while wearing clothes that made him look quite ridiculous in the progress.

“What’s the meaning of this?” you whispered quietly and soon the girls in the chat gave you some answers.

“ _His role is the mother of the female lead you can guess it by looking at his clothes.”_ you couldn’t possibly hold back your laughter which made Jungkook look back at you with a worried gaze.

“What’s happening my daughter?” to not rise up any further suspicious you pointed at your phone that you luckily held inside your palm.

“Just watched an incredibly funny video with cats.” which made him nod and he gazed back at the food he was making. Soon two other faces were shown making their way to the kitchen. Here they were Jinyoung and Yugyeom in all their glory.

“Wonder who is who.” soon you got your answer when Jinyoung seated himself beside the table and Yugyeom hugged Jungkook from the back really lovingly. Then you saw Taehyung with some glasses on top his head, his hair having curls as he walked around looking really tired his back being slightly titled.

“Well this going to be interesting.” you managed to mumble under your nose.

 


	3. Let It Begin

You were hit by Taehyung’s stick once he saw you mumbling something under your breath.

“How many times I said, be more clear when talking my child, I don’t have a great hearing as before. Show respect for your elders!" you just eyed how Taehyung sat down as you rubbed your leg in the place where he hit you, rather hard. You were aware this would leave a bruise no problem.

“Don’t leave any bruises on my daughter, she can’t go around like that, she needs to be in her best condition to hook up with some rich guy and get married already.” you stood there with your jaw dropping not believing your ears, did you really just manage to witness this? What kind of parents says such things to their children?

“You too son, you should finally find someone you can marry. So we both don't need to worry about our children living single for the rest of their lives." Jinyoung just made an annoyed facial expression not really wanting to be bothered with this talk first thing in the morning, he also had no intentions to get hit again.

“Mmmm.” was his only answer, it felt like he wanted to add something but stopped himself from creating any more drama, he just ate as fast as he could to get back to work.

“(y/n) sit down and stop blocking the path.” you heard Jungkook demand as you obeyed quite easily, feeling the intense stares not only from the spokesman but also from Taehyung that for the time being was a fearful grandma. Fearing for your life remembering how harshly mothers could show their affection to children in such dramas you sat down as you devoured the food in a haste.

“Are you going to search for work today as well?” your so-called mother asked while he wanted to apparently break the awkward silence between the family members. You weren’t sure what to answer him so you just quickly nodded, your tongue being eaten away because you had no information about how you should have to lead your life. That’s when your phone blipped reminding you of that an email came into your inbox. Even if you got some glares as apparently phones weren’t allowed around the table you proceeded to read it anyway.

“Well it says I got accepted somewhere.” you sounded so damn uninterested, making it seem like you had no care in the slightest which wouldn’t have been a lie. You hardly cared about this characters life you just played and whatever would come you wanted to get it over as fast as it was humanly possible.

“Where?” your mother was about to take your phone away but you managed to slip it back into your pocket before Jungkook could grasp it.

“It’s not really irrelevant, let’s focus on the food. The message won’t disappear.” You weren’t really wrong, but it didn’t seem like your mother liked your attitude around the whole situation.

“Darling calm down, she probably didn’t meant to be rude.” it seemed like you were in fathers favor, but it seemed he chickened out every time Jungkook as much glared at him which made you laugh awkwardly not really sure how to respond to the whole situation. You shoved all the food that was left on your plate inside your mouth.

“Gotta go!” you wanted to change as fast as possible to get out from this building.

“Looks like the meeting is soon.” you lied, it was better to stay outside to resolve some stuff instead sitting there and let get hit by Jungkook, that looked like a muscle pig even in this drama which made you realize, if he used his whole force it would hurt really badly and you wouldn’t be able to get yourself together after such a hit.

“I could end up in the emergency room.” you muttered to yourself worrying about your life in here now when this strong guy decided to be your mother in this drama.

“Let’s end this quickly.” you muttered as you looked around not seeing anyone coming after you.

“Hey, girls give me some leads on who is the main lead I want it to get over with.” just on this request your wish was granted and thus you got your anticipating answer.

“It would be Jeabum from GOT7.” so knowing dramas well you needed to overcome him being a jerk and then letting him warm up to you, which would mean you needed a good strategy for this fella. Sighting in defeated you looked around and finding some clothes appropriate for work you shoved them inside a bag as you proceeded to walk out this house before you would lose it all and decided to start a stupid fight with Jungkook himself.

“I can’t believe this.” muttering this out your breath you started to sneak out but you started to sprint outside once you heard Jungkook’s voice.

“Hey! Where do you think you going?”

“To work!” you lied not even looking back your intentions were clear, get to a cafe order something warm to drink and clear your mind. But when you made your way to a place suddenly your phone went out, you took the call not really being sure who it really might have been.

“Friend how are you?” you weren’t sure who this stranger was but you just plainly answered with.

“Good I suppose, I needed to run out the house to not get hit.” this was party true but this strange topic made the other person giggle.

“Again? How many times did I hear you were fighting with your mom, now where are you I want to see you.” you could hear in their voice how needy and attention craving this person was.

“I’m in a cafe.” after giving the exact address there was nothing else you could do but wait. Taking your time you decided to look at the mail wanting to know what kind of job you got accepted into.

“I guess this is like Jeabuns company or something.” muttering that under your breath soon you sighed really heavily not really being sure if you could do it all.

“Aghhh they probably even expect me to kiss the guy, it be my first kiss...” muttering this to yourself you hardly cared how famous of an idol he was, you didn’t want to give away your first kiss in such half-assed situation. Tapping your leg impatiently spacing out you hardly realized when a familiar figure approached you, sitting right in front of you. Only when they touched your shoulder did you turn around just to see no one else but BamBam from GOT7.

“Hello, bestie!" he said in a really cheerful and excited voice, it seemed like he also got a female role, of it being your best friend. Someone you could gossip with about your future love to be, probably which most of it would be rants about how much of a douchebag Jaebum was.

"Hurray." you responded to your own thought rather sarcastically, confusing the person in front of you.


	4. First Impression

“What was that about?” Bambam asked not really getting your reaction like at all, wondering what exactly you could be thinking right now as he, strangely enough, couldn't figure it out.

“Why do I feel like my friend will change from this point on?” you were about to tell him that his imaginable best friend already changed for good, but you bit your underlip realizing this sentence wouldn’t bring anything good in the long run. So stopping yourself from causing a disaster you took a final sip of your coffee, yet he could totally spot your total change in attitude.

“Let me guess something really happened.” suddenly you were quite speechless when he grabbed your hands and put them in his making you look up at him. Obviously, you two were supposed to be besties in this made up dimension, yet for you, it felt really awkward as this was the first time you even seen this person with your own pair of eyes and not on the computer screen. Feeling really nervous you decided to bear with this uncomfortable feeling already imagining how worse it would be from this day on, knowing how Koreans didn’t know the understanding of private space. Your personal bubble would be probably vandalized by this person a lot under this drama segment you could already see it coming, so the only thing you could do would be bear with it the best you could. Sure you could have always taken your hands away, telling him to not do it again, but being out of character would be probably punished in the end you may have cared just a tiny bit, however you just hoped that this silly idiot would never dare to suggest something like public baths.

“You seem really stressed maybe like public baths or massage salon would do you good.” you must have jinxed yourself by even thinking it so shaking your head suddenly you let out.

“No no I’m all good... was just thinking how I can grand my mothers wish of giving her grandkids so I could get her off my back... I don’t think anyone good enough would want to marry me.” you muttered deciding to add some self cautious moments, making the main character to wonder if there was something as love meant for them before it would hit them hard into their gut, after all the frustration they probably would need to go through. After all rich douchebag that would warm up himself to you was something that you were just expecting on your tiptoes. You knew the role of the main male lead would be as you just described and imagined to be, in your book it would have meant pain in the ass on a whole new level. Thankfully Bambam decided to drop the public bath topic completely which you thanked for, you never stepped your foot in one and weren’t about to try it even if it was in some crappy dramaland world, especially now when this silly dab kid thought he was a woman.

“Wonder if he still likes to dab...” you muttered under your breath which caused the rapper to wonder what you were mumbling.

“What did you say?” being questioned on that you managed to shake your head while answering.

“It was nothing,” thankfully he decided to not bother you more on this as he let it go, at least he felt like a real friend because you could tell he was totally reading your emotions, feeling your distress.

And so you ended spending the rest of the day with the dork until it was actually time to head for that interview. You sure were stressed, yea it felt better to know how there was someone cheering for you but you never liked talking in front of people this is why you were a freelancer instead of being hired in a company it gave you a free hand to work as you wished.

‘ _Don’t worry my dear we got your back, we going to write on the chat what you need to say and you be good of, you be looking like you are keeping eye contact with those people but in reality you will read a text they won't see, pretty smart don’t you think?'_ your trusted friend wrote assuring you everything would be going by her plan.

“But you know how I hate public presentations, it be feeling like one.” you complained already expecting 5 other people in the room, 3 actual employes from the company and 2 other people coming for the interview, you didn’t understand why it was so hard to have a one on one meeting.

‘ _Don’t worry think of it as if you're inside one of your stupid games you play and you be good off.’_ you started to pout not your fault you liked RPG games, usually, you found them quite interesting and you took the insult on a personal level.

“Come in!” you soon heard someone say and as predicted two other people tagged along, giving yourself the last cheer up you managed to mumble under your nose.

“Yea that’s right let’s treat it like a roleplay, I'm another character that I created, therefore, I can 100% make it.” as you promised yourself so happened, yet you needed to hold your hands together and take whole control of their movements so nobody would spot your nervousness occasionally you managed to clench your hands into fits stabbing your nails into your skin to make your hands from stopping shaking. Once outside you sighed with relief, taking small steps you could feel the dizziness hit in, it was the aftereffect of your anxious ass overacting to the whole situation. But then it didn’t seem like the luck was on your side this time around as apparently while you were stuck in that room being interviewed both of the elevators stopped working.

“Just my luck.” you muttered hearing some panic in peoples voices that were creating a large commotion as apparently there were people stuck inside those two large boxes.

“That’s none of my business.” you told yourself knowing that probably a technician would come to the rescue so you shouldn’t bother yourself with it considering you couldn’t really offer any help not knowing much about such technology and standing around and standing wouldn't help nobody.

“Stairs it is.” yet you were not confident about walking down these as you could feel that your legs were still like jellies.

“As soon as I walk out of here the soon I can do something more fun, like a karaoke night with my trusted friend BamBam.” as he assured you he would wait for your return after buying some clothes at the nearest mall

and you could use the fun to bound with the person instead of complaining about your poor situation.

It seemed like many people had now to walk down and up the stairs, yet you, on the other hand, decided to take your time, not rushing much. That is until your dizziness hit you again making you grab your head, but when you focused on that action alone you managed to misstep and soon you felt how your whole body started to fall forward, you were calculating what course of action would save your life from the impact, but you never went flying down the stairs, that’s when your mind made you aware of the fact that someone was holding your waist. Before they could make a personal complain about your clumsiness, you managed to find your balance again. You knew it was bad idea to walk around with heels when you just had such stressing experience, it was like basically asking for an accident to happen.

“Thank you.” you managed to say bowing to the person only to find those dark eyes you recognized staring at you and your figure.

“Thanks to you I wrinkled up my shirt.” you couldn’t believe the words that left Jaebuns mouth, which made you grind your teeth as you bluntly answered, not really acknowledging the fact he was soon to become your boss.

“Great to you know you think a simple shirt is more important to you than a persons life. It’s ok I forgive you for your sins and egotistical being. But next time I advise you to say you’re welcome or no problem when someone took their time for acknowledging your effort.” now when stress was replaced by burning anger and irritation you had no problem going down the stairs again, now looking fabulous while doing so. At least you made a great first impression, a cute yet determined character which you liked and were fond of.


	5. Second Female Lead

As soon as you gracefully walked out the building you fastly changed your devil heels into more comfortable shoes, shoving these into a plastic bag which you dug out from inside your purse, soon you called BamBam because as promised you both would spend the evening in a karaoke room. You never stepped your foot inside one which meant you were quite excited even if it meant it wasn’t one inside the real world, but still the experience was that really did count in this matter of joy. There you would rant out about the encounter with the nasty rich guy that did save you from early death but was really rude about the whole deal. If he didn’t want to save a person from falling for all you cared you could have fallen to the floor while his consciousnesses would fill him with guilt considering he would be aware of the fact he had a chance from preventing this to happen. Sighting you saw your bestie nickname flashing on your screen reminding you how you received a new message, which was with the address of the karaoke building you both would meet at. Dragging your heavy feet behind you started to make your way to the given destination apparently, BamBam had still something to do so you decided a long walk would do you good, tho it was quite a challenge as in the end, you felt like your legs would give up on the spot.

Once there you sure did share some juice on your meeting with Jaebum, which made your friend fuming together with you as he couldn’t possibly stand the thought of how someone could be so rude towards such a nice girl like you, even if in reality he hardly knew anything about your personality. Because of this inconvenience you needed at least something like a Cypher song to let everything out from your system, thankfully they had it here yet there were other faces on the screen as if BTS wasn't the ones to create this song, quite irritated about this single fact, however there was nothing you could possibly do as this world wasn’t made by your hands. For the last hour, you decided to just focus singing your voice out, surprising your friend that seemed like he managed to dig out a gold mine. His eyes were sparkling witnessing this new side of you, maybe he just found a new part of you he could possibly enjoy. Shrugging this thought away you started to ponder on whatever there was still some characteristics left that made this dab kid himself, only being able to come up with something like dabbing you decided to ask him that up front there was no need to kick around the bush.

“Maybe you should add some dab moves into those songs.” you suggested, yet at this single moment, it seemed like this dork froze in place, his face reflecting disgust which made you only expect something ridiculous to be said.

“What year are you living in? Dabbing is so last century.” he claimed now going back to his singing as you couldn’t possibly do anything but laugh at this single statement considering how the real BamBam would never have told you such a thing, this reminded you how you could possibly record anyone and use this strange content from this crazy world for some blackmail. But truth be told you would never to able to do it because you were simply too nice of a person to turn yourself toward such nasty behavior. Having this evil smirk resting on the corner of your lips scared the male as he assumed you must been plotting something against him which he didn’t like. He was about to take up and question you on this matter, yet your attention went to the door and you could swear you managed to get a single glance of a person that looked like RM, but like in totally a fancy dress. Not being able to contain yourself your curiosity managed to make your lazy ass stand from the sofa that it was glued into and you ran fast as lighting leaving the poor BamBam alone to his own thoughts. Trying to track the person down you could swear Namjoon was here with someone else possibly with another BTS or GOT7 member, whoever it was you hardly cared the more interesting stuff was witnessing Namjoon parading in a dress acting probably like a higher class. You couldn’t possibly imagine this cutie in such a way, so when you finally spotted him inside one of the rooms trying to capture Jaebuns attention you couldn’t possibly do anything but snort right on the spot. Your legs basically gave up as you started to pound the floor not being able to stop yourself, it seemed like someone must have overheard your obnoxious laugh and to save your ass you started to crawl on the floor acting like a drunkard, which made Jackson scoff in disgust as he walked back to his room to inform the others that it was some drunk woman passing by. Once you made it back, still possibly crawling your inner organs basically giving up on all the laughing you managed to somehow climb on the sofa, tears basically dripping from your face.

“Jackson in a dress is such a delight to this world, totally doesn’t fit with his muscular legs.” sure if it was a longer dress these two could probably pull it off just fine, but these were like mini dresses, this made you figure out Namjoon must have played the second female lead in this ridiculous drama.

“How could I get angry at the other female lead if he is parading in a mini dress?" keeping this question in mind you held your stomach trying to take deep breaths in and out to possibly calm yourself but this image of them was still burned inside your mind.

“What are you talking about?” of course your bestie needed to question your behaviour, and you just shook your head trying to contain yourself but you kept on getting in a fit of giggles now and then, in the end, you couldn’t possibly laugh more and so you laid down on the sofa trying to give your precious stomach a rest, considering all the insights were burning which made you wonder if you could possibly get some abs if that's what you needed to stand up with.

“Please tell me what’s so funny.” you opened your eyes about to decline but you found BamBam, this cute dork hovering right over you barely few inches from your own face.

“You will give me a heart-attack!” you yelled pushing him away as he just cutely laughed probably assuming you just overreacted because he startled you, but that definitely was not the case.

"If he keeps doing this I may die." you mumbled to yourself now slapping your cheeks with your hands to slap some sense into yourself trying to make your mind understand that he couldn't possibly know what he was doing to you when he was hundred percent convinced in this drama he was a woman.

"At least let me have a role that doesn't have such best friend next time around." you prayed to the heavens.


End file.
